This invention relates generally to electrical switchgear and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for protecting, monitoring, and controlling the electrical switchgear.
In an industrial power distribution system, power generated by a power generation company may be supplied to an industrial or commercial facility wherein the power is distributed around the industrial or commercial facility to various equipment such as, for example, motors, welding machinery, computers, heaters, lighting, and other electrical equipment. At least some known power distribution systems include switchgear which facilitates dividing the power into branch circuits which supply power to various portions of the industrial facility. Circuit breakers are provided in each branch circuit to facilitate protecting equipment within the branch circuit. Additionally, circuit breakers in each branch circuit can facilitate minimizing equipment failures since specific loads may be energized or de-energized without affecting other loads, thus creating increased efficiencies, and reduced operating and manufacturing costs. Similar switchgear may also be used within an electric utility transmission system and a plurality of distribution substations, although the switching operations used may be more complex.
Switchgear typically includes multiple devices other than the power distribution system components to provide protection, monitoring, and control of the power distribution system components. For example, at least some known power distribution systems include a monitor device to monitor a performance of the power distribution system, a control device to control an operation of the power distribution system, and a protection device to initiate a protective response when the protection device is activated.